1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing apparatus capable of reproducing a video content including a plurality of videos and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
We are currently in an era of full-scale digital broadcasting. Considerable research and development of various next-generation broadcasting systems have been performed. Research and development of a technique for compressing a video and transmitting a large amount of data have progressed, so that viewing formats such as a television program and a video content have been diversified.
One of the viewing formats is a free view-point video viewing system for transmitting a multi view-point video captured at a plurality of view-point positions and a free view-point video content generated based thereon.
In a free view-point video viewing system, a view-point video corresponding to a view-point position of a user's taste can be generated using video contents at a plurality of view-point positions.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-150747 discusses a technique seamlessly connecting, when a video transmission service of an existing broadcast or the like and a free view-point video service are provided in cooperation, a view-point and a line-of-sight in switching from a standard video to a free view-point video of a broadcast program.
On the other hand, there has been a technique for synthesizing description information such as a caption with a video. In the above-mentioned free view-point video system, a video to be displayed is generated according to a view-point selected by a user. Therefore, it is difficult for a video producer to predict previously a view-point that is selected by a user, and synthesize corresponding description information with the selected view-point.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-215097 discusses a technique for detecting an object within a free view-point video and displaying a caption based on a layout template having a condition that matches feature information relating to the object.
However, consider a case where a graphic image indicated by an arrow representing a wind direction is synthesized as description information to correspond to a standard video, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 14A. If a graphic image indicated by an arrow, similarly to that illustrated in FIG. 14A, is also synthesized in a video illustrated in FIG. 14B that differs in view-point position from a standard video, different information from the original one is presented.
Conventionally, the graphic image to be synthesized with the video cannot be provided in a display format suitable for a view-point video selected by a user, although to be changed depending on a view-point position and a line-of-sight direction.